


Backstage

by lauraloves



Category: Vegard Ylvisaker - Fandom, Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Oslo (City), Shower Sex, Spektrum concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulating Vegard after Ylvis's successful concert at the Oslo Spektrum; but why so nervous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago in the aftermath of the Oslo Spektrum concert in February. Finally decided to share it after seeing the show for myself in Bergen (Hot hot hot!!!). I hope you enjoy, and any feedback would be gratefully received.

I start to feel increasingly claustrophobic as I make my way up the cold staircase, with its dank smell and hideous artificial lighting. I push open a heavy double door into a crowded room. The excitable chatter of over a dozen people ceases as they suddenly turn to face me. Realising I'm not the person they want, they smile genially and continue to talk amongst themselves. A man in a security uniform ushers me past the crowd (which I now realise is predominantly women) and down a narrow hallway. As I get closer to my destination I realise the claustrophobia is actually nervousness; but what have I got to be so nervous about? Finally we stop outside a plain black door. The man gives me a friendly nod and leaves me in my reverie. I knock shyly on the door, turn the handle and step inside.

_I arrived early at the arena hall, just as the people started trickling through the doors and rushing to the stage perimeter. I had of course been here before, standing just offstage during rehearsals and staring into the empty abyss where the crowds should be. I couldn't imagine how such an expansive area could be filled. However, within what seemed like no time at all, the arena was full to capacity and the rising cacophony was almost too much to bear. I decided to wear my white silk dress with the plunging neckline (Vegard's favourite), with a light blazer and nude suspenders. Normally I would not consider dressing so lightly in the winter, but this proved a wise choice as the latent heat rose from the standing crowd. Suddenly, the lights dimmed low and the show began._

_The support act passed by in a blur as I mulled over the events of the last few weeks and months. Vegard's life had become a constant round of rehearsals, meetings and private functions. By the time he came back to me he was often tired and dishevelled, often falling asleep where he sat. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at all, instead tapping away furiously on his keyboard or working on his music. I've missed him and a selfish part of me had wondered why he put himself through all of this. Whenever I pressed him for details, he would give me that warm, sweet smile and prattle away about the light show or the something funny Calle had done in practice; but he never gave away anything of the show. He never keeps secrets from me, so I had grown insanely curious! As if on cue, a countdown commenced, and my curiosity was about to be satisfied._

I enter the dressing room, and I'm immediately aware of how warm it is compared with the concrete hallway. However, I can feel his presence and it sends curious shivers over my body. I look upon a table filled with flowers as I feel him enter the room from the adjacent restroom. My pulse quickens as he takes a silent step towards me. I stare intently at the flowers, scared to look upon him. Finally, I take a breath, and turn to face him. Our eyes meet for the first time, and I am lost.

_I sat and focused intently as the show began, with an expectation of what would happen. I was expecting some ridiculous act, and in the opening segment I laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing. However, Vegard quickly discarded his jacket, I felt my cheeks flush and that dull ache in my groin. I suddenly felt conspicuous, like everyone around me could sense my arousal, but I broke from my reverie in time to realise that Vegard was having that effect on everyone. The screams were deafening and the atmosphere in the entire arena was supercharged. The more I watched, the more I began to question whether the rock star act was actually real. The 90 minutes passed at a frenetic pace, and by the encore my cheeks were flushed and my palms were clammy. Suddenly the lights came on, and the crowd dispersed almost as rapidly as it had entered. When the time came to stand up, my legs were like jelly. I made my way backstage._

Those deep brown eyes, that had sent the arena into a frenzy on the big screen, are now fixed solely on me with a look of burning intent. I can see immediately he hasn't had time to shower yet, as he is still wearing that black vest and tight pants. I half expect him to break his gaze and give me a goofy smile, but instead he strides wordlessly towards me and within seconds his lips are locked on mine. A moan escapes my lips as I feel his hands on my hips. He tastes delicious and his lips are salty. I move my hands up to his irresistible curls, which feel damp from sweat. In fact he is coated in sweat and he smells so good; just so raw and manly. He pulls me in close, and the kiss takes on a new sense of urgency. I throw caution to the wind and claw at the hem of his sweat-sodden vest, frantically pulling it up his back to feel the warm bare skin underneath. His back is all sinew and muscle, and curiously smooth; not like the Vegard I am used to. The vest is quickly discarded and I drink in the sight of him topless in those tight pants, his cock straining hard against the fabric of the denim. An animalistic lust is taking over as he furiously unfastens his belt unbuttons those pants. He pulls them down along with his boxers in one swift motion. He is completely naked, and I can't describe just how badly I need him inside me.

As he moves towards me once again, I realise all that we have yet to say a word to each other. He is pushing me roughly against the wall, pinning me in place as he starts nibbling my earlobe and kissing my neck. I can feel his curls against my cheek as his hands move over the delicate fabric of my dress. I run my hands back down his muscly back to his ass, and dig my fingernails into his butt cheeks. I feel his cock respond to my touch, and find myself growing increasingly frustrated that I’m still fully clothed.

As if reading my mind, he pulls me into the restroom. I realise the restroom is actually a wet room, with a large stainless steel shower with a frosted glass partition. I don’t have time to look properly, because Vegard pulls me into the shower area and turns on the tap. Once again I am slammed against a cold tiled wall and water is running down my face. The water is cold to start, and I gasp in shock. Vegard stifles my moans by kissing me urgently once again. One of his hands locates a nipple, which has hardened from the cold running water, and twists it tortuously. The free hand is grazing my thigh, tracing the outline of my suspenders, all the way up to my wet thong. He deftly pulls aside the wet fabric and all at once he is inside me.

The water is continuing to beat down on us as he thrusts vigorously. Part of me wants to beg him to let up, as this is all too intense. I push against him hard, but he is so strong I am pinned to the spot. He is suddenly lifting up my legs, which I instinctively wrap around his waist as he continues to thrust hard and fast. I don’t know if it’s the urgency of the situation, or the pressure from the shower, or the weight of his strong body pressed against me, but my orgasm comes on so suddenly it takes me by surprise. I shudder in his arms as he stifles my screams with his hand.

As I struggle to catch my ragged breath I see he is once again staring at me with those incredible eyes. He is pulling out and I suddenly feel empty. However, all too quickly he beckons me onto my knees, and thrusts his throbbing cock into my mouth. The water is still running over our bodies as I swallow him whole. I alternative between delicious teasing licks and intense deep-throating, reveling in the fact that I finally have complete control over his pleasure. I look up at his lean but strong torso and see his head thrown back in ecstasy as he starts to buck his hips backwards and forwards. All too quickly he shudders and grunts, and hot cum is spurting down my throat. He grips onto the tap to steady himself and turns off the water. I somehow manage to pull myself off the bottom of the shower and give him a wet lingering kiss as he struggles to catch his breath.

Afterwards, I discard my wet clothes and we wrap each other in fluffy white towels. He looks anxiously at the clock, and I know our stolen moment is nearly up; he has people to see. I settle on the worn couch and watch him dress. Suddenly he looks so sweet, with his dark wet curls framing his stunning features. He smiles at me once again, and leaves me alone in the room with the flowers.


End file.
